1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting tools and particularly to a cutting tool for stripping the insulation from electrical cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable stripping tools are well known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,603 issued May 30, 1972 on an invention of Bilbrey and Van Gelder for a description of a cable stripping tool widely used commercially. Blades for use in cable stripping tools are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,610 and 3,820,420 both on applications filed by Matthews. Similarly, Wolf in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,762 discloses a tool described as being particularly useful for stripping hose covering. One feature of each of the prior art tools disclosed in the '610, '420 and '762 patents is that the blade in each tool contains two cutting edges, one cutting edge being located in a plane substantially perpendicular to the plane at which the other cutting edge is located. U.S. Design Pat. No. 229,886 issued Jan. 15, 1974 on an invention of Maytham discloses a distinctly different cutting tool with one cutting edge and one wedge, wherein the leading edge of the wedge is offset from the cutting edge, such that straight lines drawn along and beyond the two edges do not intersect.
The dual edged cutting tools of the prior art have one characteristic in common: they are relatively expensive to manufacture.